EL TIEMPO ES DIFERENTE PARA TODOS
by Yuu-Yuuki
Summary: El tiempo avanza para todos, aunque a veces de diferente manera... Lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad. (William Shakespeare)


_Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, yo aquí volviendo con un pequeño one shot, se que mi otra historia lo tengo abandonado desde hace tiempo, pero no pude evitar este pequeño escrito que me vino mientras escuchaba una canción, espero que les guste. Gracias de antemano por leerlo._

 _Esta historia es un_ **SESSHOMARU x KAGOME** , _si no te gusta esta pareja te invito a que busques otra historia._

 _Los personajes de_ **INUYASHA** _no me pertenecen sino a_ **RUMIKO** **TAKAHASHI**

_

 **Kagome POV**

¿Eternidad? Solo cuando es un amor correspondido...

Cuando no lo es, lo que llega a ser eterno es el sufrimiento, sino se trata de avanzar y desligarse de ese sentimiento...

Eso fue lo que me pasó en un inicio pero con ayuda de mis amigos, mi familia y un amor que llegó en la persona menos imaginada, familia de la persona a la cual odie en un inicio con todo mi ser, pero él fue diferente, él logro abrirme los ojos, logro que olvidará el rencor, el cual no lo dañaba a ese tipo, si no me dañaba a mí misma y a mis seres queridos en mantenerme encerrada, mantenerme muerta en vida...

Él logró que viera las cosas como son, me dió el poder de desahogarme, aunque para eso él tuviera que aguantar mis arranques de irá y desplantes, él estuvo ahí..

Ahora que el tiempo pasó prudentemente, he vuelto a renacer, a vuelto el amor que creí había sido robado por "ese", el amor que creí encerrado en la eternidad de la desilusión y desamor...

Yo que pensé que con ese tipo la luz era clara, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo fue, pero ese no era el fin de ese color, él me enseñó que había más allá de la claridad... Un lugar donde no solo existe un solo color tanto si es claro u oscuro, sino el arco iris mismo, lleno de pasión, amor, deseo, confianza, plenitud, fuerza, debilidad, alegría, tristezas y enojos. Un lugar donde uno vive en el mismo paraíso disfrutando la vida y a la vez en el infierno donde se disfruta de los placeres carnales.

Pero como es el destino a veces de puñetero que cuando uno logra obtener un nuevo y mejor motivo para ver la vida con alegría siempre intenta ponernos a prueba con personas o situaciones del pasado sin importarle si sea bueno o malo para las personas involucradas...

Salía de estudiar y estaba caminando sin estar pendiente de los demás, más que solo de mis audífonos en mis oídos del cual brotaba mi música preferida, no podía vivir sin música en mi día a día, iba hacia los asientos de la esquina del parque donde me sentaba a esperar a Sesshomaru como todo los días para que pasará a recogerme, pero tarde me di cuenta del carro estacionado en esa misma esquina, ese mismo carro el cual años atrás también me recogía, el cual era de la persona que creí en un tiempo atrás que lo amaba con mi vida, el cual no le importó irse y así hacerme caer al vacío de la desilusión y desamor, aquel que destruyó a la antigua Kagome, la cual no se daba su lugar, aquel que era familia de sangre de Sesshomaru, mi pareja actual y a su vez no eran de la misma sangre.

Mientras me acerco al lugar donde espero a Sesshomaru sin darle importancia al carro estacionado, alguien abre la puerta del piloto.

Detengo mi paso y alzó la mirada hacia el frente, nuestros ojos se vuelven a cruzar después de tanto tiempo noto que no ha cambiado casi nada, sigue con esa mirada arrogante y superior que en su momento no le tome importancia, su cabello platinado al igual que mi amado, pero algo desordenada, los ojos dorados burlones muy diferentes al de Sesshomaru los cuales a pesar de transmitir frialdad también era capaz de mostrar las llamas del deseo, la pasión y el amor...

Su vestir era formal pero desaliñado, tan diferente de Sesshomaru...

-Hola, kagome -saluda con una sonrisa alegre, que más que eso parece burlona, como si no le interesará si me encontraba bien con su abandono o si ya tengo a alguien en mi vida.

Bueno, la cortesía siempre me había sido inculcada por muy malvada que sea la persona, tenía que mostrarle mis modales.

-Hola, Inuyasha -me di cuenta que no me era difícil pronunciar su nombre como lo fue en el pasado

-¿Cómo has estado? -me pregunta como si supiera todo de mi- veo que el tiempo no pasa por ti

-Me encuentro bien -respondo con plenitud- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -pregunto directamente- ¿no creo que te interese mi vida o me equivoco?

-Si, te equivocas, siempre me has importado -dice con toda la desfachatez del mundo, sin ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que me hizo en el pasado

 **FLASHBACK**

Había salido tarde de la universidad y bastante cansada, ya había quedado con Inuyasha en salir, pero el cansancio que sentía no me iba a poder dejar divertirme como es debido, aparte tenía exámenes la siguiente semana, así que tenía que descansar bien para estar activa y bien despierta para lo que se avecinaba...

Decidí llamar a Inuyasha y postergar la salida de fiesta en fin de curso. Lo llamé y no me contestó al primer ni segundo llamado, recién al tercero cuando me estaba dando por vencida en llamarlo, contestó el teléfono.

-Aló, habla Inuyasha Taisho ¿Quién es? -respondió por el teléfono, se le notaba algo agitado

-Hola Inu, soy Kagome -le dije por el teléfono- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te noto agitado?

-Hola amor. Si, si estoy bien. Solo es que corrí desde el primer piso hasta mi habitación porque había dejado mi celular aquí.

-Mmm, entiendo

-Lista para pasarlo bien dentro de un rato

-No, Inu. Para eso te llamaba -dije- me encuentro bastante cansada y no tengo las fuerzas para salir a bailar, quería postergar nuestra cita para fin de curso

-Pero Kag, ya habíamos quedado, sabes que yo pronto saldré de viaje con mis padres por un negocio familiar y se necesita mi presencia

-No lo sabía, cuando me lo pensabas decir -dije tomada por sorpresa

-Ya te lo estoy diciendo -respondió algo molesto

-Pero Inu, no creo que demores mucho tiempo, ya cuando regreses yo estaré de vacaciones

-No se trata de eso, me estás dejando plantado -me acusó molesto

-No Inu, tan solo te estoy diciendo cómo me encuentro ahora y deseo que lo entiendas

-Nada de esto pasaría si viviéramos juntos

-Ya te dije que aún no es el momento

-Tu quieres que te entienda, pero tú no me entiendes a mi.

-Inu, no vamos a tener esta discusión nuevamente

-Ok, no te interesa lo que diga, lo entiendo perfectamente -dijo enojado

-No malinterpretes mis palabras

-No estoy malinterpretando nada, nos vemos Kagome -Dicho esto me colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Me sentí algo furiosa con el por haberme trancado el teléfono, pero de ahí pense que era mi culpa y decidí cambiarme y darle una sorpresa en la fiesta.

Llamé a Sango y ella a su vez a Miroku, el cual era su pareja y los tres nos alistamos para irnos a dicha fiesta...

Llegamos a la casa en donde se realizaría la reunión, dimos nuestros pases y entramos, vi a varios compañeros de la universidad, mientras que buscaba a Inuyasha mi mirada cruzó con la de su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, el oro líquido de sus ojos brillaban de una forma sobrenatural el cual no le tome la propia importancia, ya que de inmediato desvíe la mirada. Sesshomaru no me caía del todo bien, aunque negara que no sabía el porqué muy dentro de mí lo sabía, ese hombre era bastante atrayente y fascinante, no solo para mí sino para la gran mayoría de féminas...

Seguí caminando buscando a mi "amado", hasta que de la nada sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, sabía de quién se trataba, esa sensación de fialdad y a su vez incandescencia, solo había una persona que podía trasmitirme dos sensaciones a la vez y ese era Sesshomaru.

-Hola Sesshomaru -dije volteandome a verlo

-Mmm -respondió observándome

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? -pregunté sin tomar importancia a la escueta respuesta ante mi saludo

-¿Por que debería saber algo de ese tipo?

-Sera porque eres su hermano mayor -respondí sarcásticamente

-Medio hermano -dijo agarrándome de la mandíbula y acercándose demasiado a mi rostro- deberías dejarlo, no vale la pena ese amor que le brindas

-Tu no sabes nada -dije enojada apartando su mano de un solo manotazo- tan solo eres una persona que aún no ama, así que no tienes el derecho de criticarme sin saber de ese gran sentimiento que es el Amor

-Se más de lo tú te imaginas -respondió indignado- solo por no tener a alguien a mi lado no quiere decir que no sepa que es amar

Esas palabras y la mirada de fuego con la cual me miraba me sorprendió bastante que no supe que responderle.

-Tan solo te diré que el amor es destructivo más aún cuando no es correspondido

-Eso lo sé -respondí- pero Inu y yo nos amamos

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó sospechosamente

-Ah!? -dije dudosa y pensando en el comportamiento extraño de Sesshomaru, sus palabras me hicieron dudar por un momento- Si, estoy segura.

-Después no te arrepientas -dijo, avanzando hacia la salida y señalándome el segundo piso.

Esperé hasta que desapareció de mi vista y decidí ir hacia donde me indicó, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no fuera, que regresará con mis amigos o que me regresará a mi casa, pero decidí ser valiente y avancé por los pasillos hacia un cuarto en el final donde se escuchaban ruidos.

Abrí la puerta con suave lentitud, di los primeros pasos para entrar al cuarto y lo que vi me lleno de furia, indignación, odio, rencor, tristeza, dolor, etc.

-Inuyasha -susurre

El no me escucho, porque estaba en su "faena" con una chica parecida a mi...

-Kikyo -dije su nombre al reconocerla

Ella si me escuchó y me miró directamente a los ojos, orgullosa del acto que hacía con Inuyasha

-¿Querida te quedarás ahí o te unirás? -dijo Kikyo socarronamente

-¿Con quién hablas mi vida? - dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose y volteando su cabeza trayendo consigo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, la de él extasiado por el placer y la mía por el dolor que esa escena me causaba.

-¿Kagome? ¿No es lo que parece? -dijo Inuyasha, como si yo le creería después de verlo de esa manera

-¿Qué es lo que no parece? -dije desorientada, sin ninguna emoción

Inuyasha no supo que responder, tan solo me miró y agachó la mirada

-Dile querido, ya es hora de la verdad -habló Kikyo

-¿Qué verdad? -pregunté mirando a Inuyasha, pero él no respondió ni me miró, fue Kikyo la que me respondió

-Ese viaje de reunión que tiene Inuyasha es tan solo para firmar la unión de mi familia y la de los Taisho's

-¿Es eso verdad? -volví a preguntar, pero esta vez alzando más la voz- Respóndeme -grite

-Si, lo es -respondió Inuyasha enojado- tu no tienes lo que Kikyo tiene, status y posesiones

-Entonces ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi? -pregunté, nuevamente no obtuve respuesta de él, más que solo de ella

-Es por tu gran parecido a mi, ya que no pude estar al lado de mi amor, porque estaba haciendo los preparativos de nuestra futura unión, porque crees que no estuve en la universidad, ya no lo necesito. Una vez que me casé mis padres y los padres de Inuyasha nos liberarán nuestras herencias respectivamente, no te parece genial. Claro que tengo que agradecerte por entretener a mi Inu, pero a pesar del tiempo que te brindó Inuyasha eso no logra cambiar el amor que nos tenemos. ¿No es cierto querido?

-Mmm -asintió la cabeza sin aún mirarme

-Si ya lo sabes, cierra la puerta antes de irte

No supe que más decir, solo obedecí lo que me dijo Kikyo, me moví como un robot y salí de esa habitación y de la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Camine sin rumbo ni sentido, hasta que alguien me agarró y me atrajo a sus brazos, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos, no aguanté el dolor que sentía me desmorone, llore en los brazos del desconocido que me abrazó en la cual me sentía segura a pesar que aún lo reconocía. Lo único que hice fue llorar, hasta que me desmaye y fui llevada a un lugar seguro, en el cual hasta en el presente sigo y deseo seguir estando.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Los recuerdos del pasado me abrumaron y solo pude regresar al presente cuando sentí la mano de Inuyasha en mi hombro

-¿Qué siempre te importé? No seas gracioso -dije riéndome sarcásticamente

-Es la verdad -me dijo Inuyasha tratando de abrazarme

-Me mentiste -le dije alejando su mano de mi hombro- Me dejaste, te fuiste riendo como si nada pasara. Me diste la espalda, te olvidé y ahora regresas así como si nada, con esa sonrisa socarrona tratas de abrazarme como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera pasado con nuestra antigua relación, sabes que estamos solos y tratas de seducirme, eres un mentiroso, nose que haces aquí si es tan obvio que tienes a alguien que te espera o ya no recuerdas que estabas comprometido con Kikyo y te fuiste para casarte con ella, no engañas a mis ojos ni a mi cuerpo mismo que ya no te quieren más, los cuáles ni siquiera tienen tiempo para odiarte.

-No -me dices sorprendido- Enserio, eso no es verdad, no estoy con nadie más, todo eso se termino. No seas así, recuerda los buenos tiempos que pasamos

-Odio tu comportamiento -digo- no me gusta, deja de hacerlo. Ya no te creo, una vez más, no te creo. Sigue tu propio camino, que yo ya construí uno nuevo, al lado de alguien que si me valora y me demuestra todo los días que es el amor.

-Se que aún me amas -me dices con firmeza, puedo notar que crees en tus palabras- solo dame una oportunidad, solo una -ruegas con una cara de niño bueno, como si yo volvería a caer en esas maquinaciones

-No, tú ya no eres mi destino, tan solo olvídame -te digo y decido avanzar hacia la otra esquina porque noto que el carro de Sesshomaru está llegando.

-No, tú eres mía y siempre lo serás -me jaloneas y tratas de hacerme ingresar a tu coche, pongo resistencia mientras que veo a Sesshomaru salir de su carro rápidamente y venir en mi ayuda sin que te deas cuenta Inuyasha.

-Sueltala -te dice Sesshomaru con una voz fría y letal.

Veo tu sorpresa al reconocer la voz de tu medio hermano, alzas la mirada y recibes un puñetazo en todo el rostro, el cual te tira al suelo y me deja libre.

Me doy cuenta que Sesshomaru quiere agredirte mucho más, pero lo abrazo para calmarlo y detener la furia que sentía en ese momento hacia ti.

-Sessh no vale la pena, vámonos amor -le digo

-Si la vuelves a tocar o aparecerte frente a Kagome, no respondo -te amenaza

Me agachó a tu altura y solo atino a decirte

-Esto se termino, olvídame yo ya lo hice, te deseo lo mejor. Adiós -me levantó y junto a Sesshomaru el cual me agarra de la cintura nos dirigimos a su carro subimos y desaparecemos de la vista de Inuyasha el cual se queda aún tirado en la vereda.

Mientras el carro avanza mi mirada se centra hacia adelante, siento la mano de Sesshomaru apretar mi mano, volteo mi mirada hacia él y sin decir ninguna palabra nuestras miradas se conectan y eso es todo lo que necesitó para entender que Sesshomaru me ama con la misma intensidad con lo que yo lo amo y que no habrá nada ni nadie en el mundo que nos logré separar.

 **FIN**

_

 _P.D: Pronto subiré una nueva adaptación en la que estoy trabajando, esperenlo con ansias. Gracias por su tiempo brindado en seguirme y leer las historias que subo..._


End file.
